It's Your Choice
by The Chaos Dragoness
Summary: *TWO-SHOT* Press-ganged into service for the Nexus, a young Diva named Erin Harper desperately yearns for her freedom. What will happen when it's finally given to her? Wade Barrett/OC Rated M for sexual content in second half. NOW COMPLETE
1. Memories

**_As always, I own nothing except Erin...but I'm trying my best to change that xD_**

**_Now, I'm sorry that there's not much in-ring action, but I'm lousy at writing fight scenes T_T I'll make it up to all of you in the next chapter, I promise.  
_**

_Okay, so this is gonna be a two-shot. Credits go to rae-woww for implanting the idea in my head (though it didn't take much coaxing :P) and my partner in crime luneara eclipse.  
_

**XxX**

"Erin, do as I say or-"

"No, I'm not gonna! You are the biggest prick that I've ever met! Fuck you and this group!" A girl around the age of 23 stormed out of the Nexus locker room. She sat on one of the black crates with her iPod to calm herself down (and not punch any of the backstage crew members out of anger) Fighting like this between her and Wade Barrett was nothing new and had been going on even before she was forced into Nexus. Cranking up the volume on her iPod, she let her mind wander back to that fateful night.

_*FLASHBACK TIME! (Erin's POV)_

_It was Night of Champions and I had a match tonight that would decide my future in this company. I was forced into a match against Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, and David Otunga in a gauntlet match. Over the weeks, I've been involved in a series of attacks by the Nexus and I was always the intended target. And it was because of those bastards I lost my title opportunity against Lay-Cool!_

_The stipulation stated that if I won I would be left alone for good, but if I lost I would have to join Nexus. I know I'm screwed cuz I've never taken on 3 guys in a row, or even in the same night._

_"Erin, quit pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor," my best friend Natalya Neidhardt said._

_"Haha, now you sound like my mom, Nattie. I'm just really nervous..."_

_"You'll be fine. I have faith in you." She reassured me. I tried to smile, but my nerves made it difficult to do so. __We walked to the gorilla position and talked until my theme ("Me Against The World" by Simple Plan) hit. "Go get em, tiger!" were the last words I heard from her before I ran through the curtain._

_"Making her way to the ring from Newark, New Jersey, Erin Harper!" I ran down the ramp greeting and shaking hands with my fans, and I even stopped to sign a little girl's sign to make her night. I entered the ring and waited nervously as if awaiting my execution (and in a way, I was). Nexus's theme hit next and they stood on the stage. Wade Barrett sent Slater out to the ring first. It was a back and forth match, but I gained the upper hand and trapped him in a Dragon Sleeper hold, forcing him to tap out._

_Barrett sent out Gabriel next. I was starting to already get winded, but I put up a good fight nonetheless and nailed him with my finisher, the Highway To Hell. (**A/N: See my OC's profile on my page for a description of the move**) I hooked his leg and got the three count._

_Otunga then made his way down the ramp and joined me in the ring. I was more tired than I had ever been in my whole life and combining my fatigue with Otunga's power means I was completely decimated in a matter of a minute. I got slammed to the mat with his finisher, The Verdict and three seconds later I heard the bell ring, followed by Nexus's music. Barrett smirked triumphantly as he made his way to the ring, a microphone and an armband in his hands._

_"Ladies and gentlemen," he said in his thick British accent. "I'm pleased to introduce the latest member of Nexus. Please help me welcome Miss Erin Harper into the group." He handed the black and gold armband out to me. "Now put it on."  
_

_"No." I said sternly, looking him dead in the eye. Barrett scowled at my disobedience._

_"I'm not asking you. I'm TELLING you to put it on."_

_"And I'm telling you **NO**!" I moved to exit through the ropes, but I came face to face with Michael Tarver. The three other members of Nexus surrounded the ring. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the mat and held so I couldn't move. Barrett shoved the armband up my arm onto my bicep._

_"Let her up!" Wade commanded. I shakily got to my feet and stared at my new leader, who smirked haughtily at me. "Welcome to the group. You must be proud that you're in such a dominant faction." I put a sweet smile on my face._

_"You know what? I kinda am. Wanna know what my first act is?" Barret smiled and nodded. I reached out and slapped him hard across his face. "It's putting **YOU** in your proper place."_

_I exited the ring and started making my way back to the locker room. I looked back to see Tarver, Otunga, Gabriel, and Slater moving to chase after me, but Barrett held them back and said "let her go" to them._

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

(Normal POV)

Erin closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. She was in the middle of listening to "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" by Metallica, one of her favorite songs, when she felt someone sit next to her...

* * *

Ooh, I wonder who it is? O: You'll have to wait till the next chapter! Special thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys all rock! Stay tuned for the final chapter of this story. I promise that it'll be very, ahem..."satisfying," if you will? ;)


	2. Secrets Revealed

_**Sadly, I don't own any of the cool people. Sad, I know ;_; Oh, how I wish I could change that...**_

_Ah yes, the chapter all you perverts have been waiting for ^_^ Now you'll see why this story's rated M. Enjoy the final chapter..._

**XxX**

Erin looked over and saw none other than Justin Gabriel next to her. (Ha! You thought it was someone else, didn't you? xD) She took out one of her earbuds and turned the volume down so she could hear him.

"You really blew up today. More than usual," he said. "I just came out to make sure you didn't kill anyone."

"Not yet," Erin replied. "I only have one intended target, and I'm waiting until he falls asleep tonight." Justin chuckled at the young girl.

"Wade talks about you a lot. We can't get him to talk about anyone or anything else."

Erin scoffed. "Probably talking about how much of a bitch I am, I bet."

"No, it's nothing like that. He actually cares for you." She looked at Justin as if lobsters were crawling out of his ears.

"You're not serious."

"But I am."

"I know this is all a big joke." Erin jumped off the crate and looked behind it. "Okay Ashton, I know I'm being Punk'd! You can quit hiding and come out now!"

"It's not a joke," Justin said seriously. "He really does love you. He's told us himself."

"Funny way of showing it," Erin sarcastically said.

"Well, Wade isn't one to show his soft side to others. He acts like a jackass to mask his true feelings for you."

A cool demeanor instantly spread across Erin's face. "Well, I'll believe it when I hear it straight from the horse's mouth. I'm heading back to the hotel." Justin sighed and went back to the locker room.

**XxX**

Erin threw her bags on the floor, took her armband off, and plopped face-first onto the bed. She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned, got off the bed, and made her way to the door.

"Someone had better be getting murdered out there, because I'm-" She opened the door and was greeted by her leader's blue eyes. The emotion she saw in them made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Erin stepped back to allow him to enter the room. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him, signalling her to sit down.

"Why are you here? She asked. Wade turned, looked into her eyes, and brushed her curly dark blond hair out of her face.

"I heard you talking with Gabriel before." he simply stated.

"And I know it's a bunch of bullshit. You would never have feelings for me." Erin got up off the couch. "It's all a cruel joke that you and your mates are playing on me to toy with my heart and torture me just cuz I'm the only girl in the group!"

"No!" Wade shouted, jumping off the couch in his frustration. "They're right! Don't you understand? I fucking love you! Are you too thick-headed to understand that I actually care deeply for you? All those times I saved your arse in the ring? That was all out of love! If you were anyone else, I would have just left you at your opponent's mercy!"

This outburst shocked the young girl. Not just the outburst, but also the words that came pouring out of his mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So...So Justin was right?" Erin said. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Wade didn't say a word. Instead, he bent down and passionately captured her lips with his own. Erin didn't protest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hungrily increased the intensity of the kiss. His tongue slid across her lower lip and begged her for entry. The New Jersey girl ignored her better judgment and allowed his tongue to creep in and explore her mouth. Next thing Erin knew, she was in his big, strong arms, being placed tenderly and lovingly on her bed.

Wade carefully climbed on top of her and planted hot kisses down her neck, stopping only briefly to remove her shirt and bra. He continued kissing a searing path down her chest and took one of her nipples in his warm mouth, flicking the nub of flesh with his tongue as he rolled the other between his fingers. Erin ran her fingers through the Brit's jet black hair and moaned softly. He released her breasts and her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt. She removed the burdening clothing, then moved her hands further down to the waistband of his jeans. She undid the button and the zipper, them pulled them down. Wade kicked them off the rest of the way and Erin flipped them over so she was on top of him. She trailed a searing path down his jawline to his neck, chest, and stomach until she reached her intended target. She pulled his black boxers down and freed his rather large member from it's confining prison. She gave it one tentative kiss before she took his entire length into her mouth and took a deep suck. Wade let a deep animalistic groan escape his lips as he buried his fingers in her curly locks. He started to thrust shallowly into her mouth as she licked, sucked, and bobbed her head on his cock. He was being teased to his breaking point, but before he reached the glorious finish, he pulled her off his cock, flipped her over so he was back on top of her, and assaulted her mouth with his as he kicked his boxers off the rest of the way.

"You're wearing too much," he whispered in her ear. His accent coupled with the feel of his warm breath on her sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine that she had absolutely no control over. He proceeded to unbutton her jeans, pull them off, and then rip her panties off, tossing them on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. "That's better..." He journeyed between her legs, leaving kisses along her stomach and the inside of her thighs. He decided to tease her like she teased him. Wade hooked her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue over her panic button. She writhed in pleasure on the bed, gripping the sheets in her fists with each sweep of his tongue over her sensitive pearl. He inserted his forefinger into her, then another, and started pumping them. after a couple minutes, he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and knew she was on the brink. He swiftly pulled away and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Hang on for a second, love." Wade reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans and pulled out a condom. He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and sheathed his thick length before positioning himself between her legs at her slick entrance. "Are you ready, beautiful?"

Erin nodded. "Give it to me."

Wade gently eased the head of his member into her tight heat and tried to hold back the need to thrust into her all the way. He eased another inch into her and Erin moaned his name.

"Wade, please. More..." He didn't need any more persuasion than that. He thrusted in to the hilt like he originally wanted to and both gasped at the sudden friction. Wade regained his composure and thrusted into her slowly to start off. Erin wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper into her. He thrusted into her harder, faster, and deeper as each minute passed and Wade could feel her beginning to tighten around him. He gave her a few more good thrusts and Erin cried out in orgasmic bliss followed closely behind by Wade, who stiffened and spilled his hot seed into the condom with a low, animalistic growl that rumbled in his chest. Spent, he fell on top of her and both shuddered in pleasure.

He got up just briefly to discard the used condom in the waste bin, then cuddled up with Erin on the bed. He pulled the covers over them and both quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

XxX

The next morning, both showered and got ready to get back on the road to the next house show.

"Erin?" Wade called to get her attention. She turned around and he tossed her a nexus armband. "You're free to go, but it's your choice." He walked over to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll never forget last night. Just remember that I'll always love you." He then left her room.

Erin looked at the armband and was reminded of where her loyalty, and heart lay. Smiling, she slid the armband up her arm onto her right bicep, grabbed her bag, and left to rejoin her group.

**~END~**

(Plz leave a review and tell me what you thought)


End file.
